Unknowing Betrayal
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: Silence encapsulated them all. So quiet you could hear a pin drop, and somehow so noisy all the same. Some wore horrified looks, other's confused ones. Izuku's throat was dry, and he shook his head. Shigaraki just laughed. "It's true. It's all your fault Izuku. You're the traitor!" [One-shot]


_Steps throughout the halls of U.A., red sneakers hurrying to class while returning from the restroom._

_Passing by a familiar room, teachers gathered inside_

_"We have them lined up for that new building thirteen has been constructing. I don't like how far it is from campus."_

_"Well, it is a bit of a danger to have close to the school. That's why we assigned All Might in the first place to this class."_

_No more was heard, red sneakers carried on unaware of the information that had just been imparted._

_Two days later, an armada of villains stormed the Unforseen Simulation Joint._

* * *

_"Heya Deku!"_

_Feet in the grass, stars twinkling in the sky and thick forestry all around._

_"H-huh? Oh! H-hi Uraraka, is something the matter?"_

_"Nope! Just wanted to enjoy the scenery. It's beautiful, right?"_

_"Oh, yeah it really is! Kind of a shame we don't know where it is to visit in future."_

_"Shiereyuki forest."_

_"E-eh?"_

_"My parents brought me here a few times when I was younger… when we had less to worry about. I'd recognize the trees without a doubt."_

_"That's so cool!"_

_"Ehehe! Oh, I think we need to get back soon by the way, Aizawa seemed to want everyone gathered up for some announcement." _

_"Got it, then let's go."_

_Ruffled grass was left behind. Not to long after, portals opened up in that very forest and the League of Villains Vanguard Action Squad arrived on the scene._

* * *

_All for One could laugh as he traded blows with All Might, having a trump card up his sleeve._

_"Izuku Midoriya, that is your student, no?"_

_The look of horror on the number one pro's face was delightful to behold. 'And you don't even realize he's right here.'_

* * *

It was amazing how quickly things could, as Katsuki Bakugou would put it, go to fucking shit.

Izuku Midoriya, the green haired and green eyed adorable powerhouse of U.A.'s class 1-A had seen time and time again first-hand how fast things could go from being normal to horrible, good days turning sour instantly.

When he was four, he'd been so excited to walk into that doctor's office and discover his quirk. Less than half an hour later, his entire life felt like it was in ruins.

He'd held out hope his oldest friend would at least be by his side, helping him. Instead, he'd been left to the wolves to be taken away without a care.

The USJ incident and the training camp. Stain, Nighteye and Overhaul, All Might's retirement. It was all proof of a simple fact.

It only took a second for everything you've believed in for days, months or even years to come crashing down. For all you see as good about yourself or another to no longer exist, for people you thought would always be there to disappear.

Or for your own image of yourself to shatter into a million pieces.

They knew an attack had been coming for a while. Not the how, the why or the when but they knew it would be from about a month ago. Even despite all the security set up in Tartarus, someone had managed to help All for One escape.

That day had been absolute chaos, Izuku himself having been employed by the staff to try to help calm down Toshinori Yagi as he went through a panic attack.

The greenette couldn't blame his panic, because they both knew if All for One showed up, it would be down to Izuku to face him…. And they both knew the ninth bearer was nowhere near ready for that yet.

It wasn't until a few weeks later the attack finally came. No one in 1-A was really surprised when they were targeted. Parents had been ready to retract their students but the class had agreed together it wouldn't matter if they were taken away.

They would be targeted simply for having existed in the class at this point, with how Shigaraki liked to operate. With that knowledge, they had agreed to train their butts off together to prepare for an attack instead.

It had been a Friday, during the final period when it had finally happened. In a fitting twist of fate, they'd ended up back at the USJ once again by sheer chance when the villains had all come once more.

This time though, the main group was much bigger, filled with all the key players of the league of villains. The army of thugs was replaced by a smaller but much more terrifying prospect, tens of Nomu's all lined up ready to fight.

And fight they did. No warping or separation this time, a more genuine all out brawl began. Aizawa didn't make the children run, knowing they would be brought back by All for One regardless.

What Izuku didn't fail to note was that while class 1-A fought for their lives against varying Nomu, pulling off moves their old selves could have only dreamed of doing at the first USJ incident, was that the real villains never once stepped in to fight.

Even when after ten whole minutes of brutal combat with the students and their teacher barely gripping onto consciousness, the other teachers finally showed up, the villains still did not rush in to participate, clearly being held back by either Shigraki or All for One.

And slowly, it became more and more obvious that this was not a fight for the heroes to win. None were gone for good yet, but some were at their limit and others were nearing theirs and they were all so tired.

Clearly it had been the villains plan, rather simple and elegant in design. The skill difference between the villains and the pro's would be less of an issue if every single pro was far too tired to fight at full power.

The only one so far who hadn't utilized his strongest power was Izuku, and only because he knew the risk couldn't possibly be worth it in this moment.

He wanted to say he was fighting on bravely, never faltering. Smiling despite the situation and being a beacon of hope and preservation.

Instead…. He was just scared. This was like a nightmare come real, all his friends coming close to deaths door and all the worst villains he knew gathered to bring the pain.

'Is this really how I'm going to die? How WE are going to die?…. I'm sorry, All Might…'

"Alright, that's enough."

All for One's sudden command came out of nowhere, and the various creatures all around stopped. Even Shigaraki seemed surprised for a moment at the sudden event, as the students backed away to catch their breathes.

All eyes turned to the villain in confusion, pro's with wariness, students with fear and Izuku…. Dread.

"Master?"

"Come now, Tomura. This lot clearly are no real threat anymore." The older villain sighed, crossing his arms and looking out to them all. "No need to rush their deaths."

"But Master-"

"Ah ah ah. Now now, I do believe when someone's death is slow and painful, you might as well grant them one thing beforehand. It's just good manners." The villain said with a cold chuckle. No one knew what to make of that, beyond they were apparently still nowhere in the clear. No one noticed the skinny blonde hiding nearby, wishing he could do _something_. "So, I suppose we can grant at least one bit of knowledge to you all. Do you want to know why we knew you'd be here when you all started school? Why we knew the training camp location and why you will now die today? Do you wish to know which one of you is responsible for it all? U.A.'s 'traitor'?"

"A t-traitor?!" Kaminari exclaimed, shocked and horrified at the idea. Many of the teachers felt their throats constrict and many of the students were just left confused.

Shigaraki's own eyes lit up from behind the hand on his face, letting a raspy chuckle of his own.

"I almost forgot about that." He said with a cruel smile hidden by his father's hand. "These brats are only going to die because of one of their own."

"Y-you're lying!" Uraraka shouted, refusing to believe any of her friends would do that to them. "None of us would hurt each other like that!"

"Ochaco, calm down." Aizawa told her, eyes betraying his own fear.

"Oh, I'm afraid it's completely true. Isn't that right…. Izuku?" All for One asked, looking right at the greenette. His emerald orbs went wide with fear and confusion.

Silence encapsulated them all, in that moment. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, and somehow so noisy all the same with the confusion, fear and disbelief swimming around in the air.

Some wore horrified looks like most of the teachers, other's confused ones. No one wanted to believe it was possible, and the face Midoriya was making was clearly not one of a villain who had just been revealed but just one of a scared, lost child.

Izuku's throat was dry and he shook his head, barely able to anymore. Quietly, a single word escaped him. "N…no…."

Shigaraki just laughed.

"It's true. It's all your fault Izuku. You are the traitor."

Many felt as though they were going to be sick, others wanted to scream in frustration or confusion and the greenette himself.

His entire system was beginning to shut down. "You're lying! I WOULDN'T!"

"Well, that much as true." All for One conceded, surprising everyone as the villain waved away the issue. "Traitor is perhaps to indicative of someone knowing of their betrayal. Perhaps 'Leak' is a more appropriate term. Tell me, Izuku… do you ever have voice in your sleep."

Eye wide, he began to slowly walk back. He couldn't take this, he wasn't the traitor, he couldn't be.

'I WOULDN'T HURT MY FRIENDS LIKE THIS!'

But….

"See, he doesn't deny it." The power stealing villain chuckled harshly, as everyone's minds whirled with chaos and confusion. "One for All is such a curious power. Did you never notice there were nine voice not your own, not eight? Did you never notice as the others encouraged you to do better there was one who simply had nothing more than little messages to share with you? Who did you think that was?"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Izuku shouted, said voices beginning to swirl in his head as his body lit up with the tell of his quirk.

"Midoriya? Is he telling the truth?" Nezu was the first to ask the question no one wanted to, more aware of what was being discussed than the others around them.

The silence they were greeted with was answer enough, but All for One still decided to demonstrate exactly why he was right.

"I used my quirk, but I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you."

Brown eyes turned to pinpricks of horror. Ochaco felt her legs about to give out.

"You there, with the unkempt hair, stop muttering. We are trying to focus."

"No…." Iida's fist clenched, his mouth dry.

"Sorry but with your quirk there is no way you can be a hero."

"Fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…." Aizawa began to repeat, gripping at his capture tape.

"Oh, or my personal favourite, though I was looking through someone else's eyes at the time…." All for One's head twisted to the bushes nearby as he put on an impression of an all too familiar voice to them all. "Young man, you too can become a hero. Such inspirational words from the symbol of peace to a useless child."

"Stop… STOP IT! SHUT UP!" Izuku screamed, lightning cracking off of him. He felt saddened eyes on him, and he looked up.

"You're the reason everything is happening to them right now Izuku, and there is nothing you can-"

"**ONE FOR ALL, 100%**" Izuku screamed, as the black tendrils of black whip burst out of him all around and his arms lit up with a familiar glow. 'IF I HURT MY FRIENDS THEN I NEED TO SAVE THEM NOW!'

"MIDORIYA NO!" Aizawa shouted, seeing his student about to do the most reckless thing so far. All for One however took a step back as Shigraki began to run forward. He recognized the quirks on display and knew what was about to happen.

"TOMURA, DON'T!"

Footsteps bolting across the field. Midoriya threw a punch towards Shigraki that was blocked just barely by his master, actually managing to knock the monstrous man back.

SNAP!

The ninth bearer of One for All felt his left arm break in a way he knew there was no coming back from, pain shooting throughout his body.

The Nomu's and villains all began to melt away in some sort of black substance, not dissimilar to the quirk All for One used at Kamino word but it was slower.

Shigaraki tried to kill Izuku for his actions, hands outstretched while his pain was preventing him from retaliating again.

"MIDORI- TOSHINORI!"

Emerald eyes looked up, before widening in horror at the lanky blonde man in front of him, his body starting to crumble to dust. "NO!"

"Goodbye, kid. I'm still proud of you, Young Izu-"

He didn't finish, ashes scattering through the air as Shigraki was taken from the facility to elsewhere.

Then, it was over.

The villains had escaped with nary a scratch, while the heroes….

Izuku's eyes began to tear up as he looked around. Horrified eyes on him and the spor just before him.

He couldn't avoid looking at every last bruise, every last drop of blood on his classmates and teachers.

His eyes shifted back to the scattered ash in front of him, all that remained of the once towering symbol of peace…

Nothing more than some dust easily lost in the wind.

Two tears hit the ground as his body began to shake and a simple, single though invaded every last corner of his mind.

'It's all your fault….'

_**A/N: **_**_So yeah, after remembering the weird kind of connection between one for all and all for one that i can't remember being properly explained i couldn't get the idea of Izuku being a clueless traitor out of my head._**

**_More just wrote this to share the idea, and likely won't do any more with it but if anyone wants to take this and run with it into something more i'd love to see it!_**


End file.
